


Escape

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Dom asked and Brian went with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Dom showed yet another aspect of his criminal knowledge when he knew just where and when to cross the Mexican border to avoid the patrols. Brian was having second thoughts as the red dust whirled around the car. Not only had he left his life and career behind, but he was in a speeding car with a felon. Brian knew he had no one to blame but himself. That was the mantra that kept repeating in his head.

Only hours ago, Dom had caught the keys and uttered two simple words, "Get in."

Brian, in a split second decision, had gotten into the passenger's seat.

"Get in the driver's seat," Dom said well after they crossed the border into Mexico, breaking hours of silence as the pulled into a gas station. He handed some cash to the kid watching the pumps and started to fill up the car. Once that was done he settled into the passenger seat. "Keep going south to San Jose del Cabo. We'll ditch the car there."

"I think we should sell it to an auto wrecker," Brian added. "It pains me to think of a good, ten-second car in pieces, but it’s safer for us if it's scrap."

"Don't worry about it. We're going with a back-up plan in case we're being tracked somehow. I'm not going to lead them to everyone else," Dom said as he closed his eyes and leaned the seat back. "It's going to be just you and me for a while at least."

Brian pulled the car out of the gas station, noting there had not been any cameras at the gas station. Slipping from life in the police to a life on the run would mean he could use the same skills. But it was Dom's words that made his stomach do a strange little flop, rather than any indirect threat at getting caught at the gas station.

"I know it hurts, Dom," Brian said quietly. "But, you'll see them again."

"Not Jesse, and probably not Vince," Dom answered without opening his eyes. "And, Mia, she'll probably stay where she is cause she didn't do anything to get in trouble. After this stunt she's not going to want to be around either of us for a while."

Brian's hands tightened on the steering wheel. How where you supposed to apologize for ruining a man's life? For taking away his friends and loved ones? The words were not enough by far in Brian's opinion, but it was all he could offer. "I'm sorry," Brian offered.

Dom just grunted seemed to be working on going to sleep, leaving Brian to his thoughts as the sun started to crest the hills on his left.

 

They stuck to Dom's plan and got rid of the car in San Jose del Cabo. They even managed to make some cash selling it local chop shop. They had enough money to buy their way onto a boat with a captain who did not ask too many questions and a crew who looked liked they belonged in an episode of Miami Vice.

Dom was still not talking more then he needed too, but they were standing side by side, watching the mainland get closer. Brian wanted to ask more questions about what they were doing, or even what their final destination was, but Dom had just grunted every time he had asked. He got his first hint at the plan when they were docking.

"If Letty and Leon got away they should have opened up an account I can access," Dom said. "We'll use that for bribe money at the border. I'll get that and you use the rest of the money we got for your car to get something new. Just make sure it's reliable and blends in."

"So, boring… got ya," Brian echoed back. He watched the waves and took a deep breath. The nervous feeling had never quite left his stomach. There was no hiding behind Mia now. There was no one else except him and Dom. "Dom, why did you ask me to come with you?"

"I haven't decided what to do with you yet," Dom answered. "When I figure it out we'll take it from there, but for now you're going to get us a car then come along for a ride."

Brian was obviously not satisfied with the answer but he did not press the issue. He just took the money Dom passed over and noted the directions to where they were supposed to meet up.

Once he was out on his own, Brian thought about taking off for a brief second. Even when he was undercover he had a goal and a safety net of some sort and it was unsettling to be working without either now. When it came down to it though, he trusted Dom enough to wait and see how things worked out.

 

“Ouch,” Dom hissed low under his breath when he took in the car Brian had picked out. “A Ford, man?”

“Don’t go there, Dom,” Brian shot back. He reached over the driver’s seat and opened the passenger’s side door.

“This thing is older than my grandmamma,” Dom laughed and got into the seat.

“It runs, it’s inconspicuous and… it’s got a rebuilt V8 engine under the hood that should out run anything that we would need to.”

“It’s got no style,” Dom commented and shook his head.

“We’ve got no time for style when we’re on the run,” Brian sighed. Just to prove his point, he revved the engine and smiled when Dom perked up.

"Well, just because you picked out a car that looks like this, it does not mean you can drive," Dom said, getting out of the car and moving around to the driver's side door. "So slide over and let me in."

"Why do you get to drive?" Brian grumbled, keeping his hands on the steering wheel and his ass planted exactly where he wanted it, in the driver's seat. "I'm just as good as you are."

"Because you don't know where we are going," Dome answered. He pushed against Brian and wedged himself in the driver's seat, but it was a tight fit as he could not quite get the leverage to push Brian all the way over. "I guess if you really want to learn to drive like me, you could ride in my lap."

"Fuck off…" Brian hissed a little too quickly and moved hurriedly to slide down the vinyl seat. He could feel the burn on his cheeks and looked out the passenger's side window to hide it from Dom's gaze.

Dom chuckled and gunned the engine before pulling calmly onto the street. "There's a place to eat a few miles outside of town. Little store there too so we can stock up for the trip. You do know not to drink the water right?"

"I'm not a complete gringo…"

"Could've fooled me," Dom chuckled again. "All that blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Shut up, Dom," Brian sighed. "I know not to drink the water. I know to stay away from ice cubes, too. It's safest to stick with a soda or beer. Haggle with the locals over everything, watch your wallet and don't pay too much attention to any pretty girls."

"Not thinking that's gonna be a problem," Dom said quietly. "Anyway, I'll make sure you don't do anything too stupid, or at least save you before you get beat up too bad when you do screw up."

"I'm not some chick," Brian grumbled. "I don't need rescuing and I know how to take care of myself in a fight. Anyways, there's no reason why I would attract any attention."

Dom reached one hand over and tangled it in the hair at the nape of Brian's neck for a second. "I think you'll be standing out where we're going and on the trip down there. Not much you can do about that."

Brian shivered unconsciously from the touch of Dom's fingers. "I… I tan really dark, and I could dye my hair…"

"Not gonna matter, you're gonna stand out," Dom said.

 

"Dom, I don't understand it," Brian complained the next day. "Even when I wear a baseball cap and sunglasses, people still stare. I don't get it… there's other white people here."

"Told you that you'd stand out. Hell you even stood out in California, Brian. It's just more noticeable here. Once we get to where we're going and settle in people will get used to you," Dom said. He knew that not knowing where they were going was driving Brian nuts, but he was enjoying it. That was the only reason he had not told Brian yet.

"And there's white people where we're going?" Brian asked. "So, it's a tourist town, then."

"There are some white people," Dom said. "But that's your only hint for the day. You'll like it I think, or learn to like it if we stay there long enough."

"Dom, if we're going to be staying together, you have to learn one thing about me," Brian told him. "I don't like surprises. Speed yes, surprises no."

"Long as you do what your told, it doesn't really matter if you like it. Still haven't decided what I'm going to do with you," Dom said. "You might not be sticking around too long."

"If…" Brian started to respond, but lost his nerve after a moment. "If you didn't want me to be around, then why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Told you I haven't decided what to do with you yet, but as long as you can fit in, I don't think you'll be going anywhere. Be honest, you weren't going to go back to being a cop anyways, and you don't have anything else lined up," Dom said.

Brian crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. They had been driving all day and his body ached from being sitting still so long. But more so, he was worried about Dom's injures. The man had put his shoulder back into his socket shortly after the accident, but Brian knew he still had to be in at least a little pain. Stopping had the benefit of relief from the conversation and tense muscles.

"I think we should stop for the night," Brian suggested.

"Nope, we've taken long enough. Soon as we're over the border and into Colombia, you're going to drive. It's an easy road to follow while I get some sleep," Dom said.

"Dom, I'm tired..." Brian complained. "If I try to drive, I'll just fall asleep at the wheel."

Dom slowed down a little and gave Brian a careful once over. "I guess you do look pretty worn out. We'll find some little hole to stay in on this side of the border then."

"Thanks." That was the only word Brian spoke to Dom until forty minutes later when they pulled in front of a questionable motel. "Pluma Del Cerdo? You've got to be kidding me."

"It's quiet here. That's all that matters. I need to get some sleep and so do you," Dom said as he pulled up. "You wait here in the car while I get the room. I don't want anyone seeing you and remembering we came this way."

When Dom got back into the car, Brian demanded quietly. "Just give me my key, man. I just want to shower and crash. Come get me in the morning when you're ready to hit the road again."

Dom chuckled as he pulled around the side of the motel. "I'll keep hold of the key to our room. If you think we're staying in separate rooms you've got another thing coming."

"Well, I know a lack of pesos isn't a problem," Brian grumbled. "Note to self, you don't trust me. I don't think you ever did."

"If I didn't trust you, I would have left you behind a long time ago. Doesn't mean I'm going to be stupid or have us in separate rooms in this shithole," Dom said. "Now quit bitching and lets get our crap inside." While he was talking, Dom had pulled a toolkit out from under his seat and was taking off the steering wheel.

"Better than The Club," Brian snorted with amusement. "It's a piecer, but it's our piecer. And let me guess… you snore, right?"

Once they were inside the rundown room, Brian watched while Dom secured the door. "So, one bed?" he asked, eyes flicking around the room to indicate the lack of a couch or anything else to sleep on other then the rather small bed.

"If you want to call it that," Dom said, turning around and contemplating the double bed. "And to answer your question in the car, you might just wanna wear earplugs."

"We're both grown ups," Brian said. "One bed, two men…"

"A good time all around," Dom finished the statement. He was leaning against the door, with his arms crossed. He watched Brian's eyes widen a little at his comment and smirked. "What, you thought we were gonna pussyfoot around this while we bounce around the southern hemisphere?"

"Well, I thought it was a possibility…" Brian took a few steps closer to Dom. "I don't know what you're about, Dom. Sometimes, I think I know what you're about, but then you say something, or…"

"Are you calling me complicated?" Dom asked. "'Cause, I've been called a lot of things, but never that."

"Dom, you are one of the most complicated people I know. You seem to be simple and straight forward, but I don't think anyone knows what's going on in that head of yours," Brian said, stopping and waiting to see what Dom was going to do.

That smirk was still on Dom's face, only now, it quirked slightly to the side. "So, you wanna fuck, or what?"

"You're not even sure if I'm going to be sticking around," Brian said as he moved a little closer to Dom. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, I know you're gonna be sticking around," Dom insisted.

"How's that, you said yourself you don't know what to do with me…"

"That's part of what we're settling right here. I'm not going to force you to stay around, but you will, and we both know it. No one leaves unless I want them to," Dom said.

"Mmm, that's true," Brian agreed. His words were low, now that he was standing face to face with Dom. "You don't force people to do anything… you just ask them to do it and they do. Sometimes, you don't even have to say a single word… you just ask with a look or a touch."

Dom just grinned at Brian, keeping his arms hanging at his sides. He did not lean in or move at all until Brian raised his hand and placed it on Dom's chest. As soon as that happened, he wrapped one hand around Brian's neck and pulled him closer.

Their chests were pressed together and Dom's hand squeezed Brian's neck firmly. Their faces were so close that there breath intermingled, but still Dom didn't kiss Brian. "So what am I asking for now, Bri?"

"I don't know," Brian whispered back. "This would be a lot easier if I did know what you wanted. Long term I mean. I think it's pretty obvious what you want right now." Brian palmed Dom's cock while he said that.

"Pretty sound plan for the long term, if you ask me," Dom growled in a low voice. His hips shifted, pushing his groin forward into Brian's hand.

"I didn't ask you, Dom," Brian whispered back. "I just got a novel idea. Maybe you don't know what you're doing? Maybe you're just making this up as you go along, just like me."

"Things always work out. You can't plan them too much," Dom said. "So maybe we should stop talking and you should get naked."

"Or maybe…" Brian's hand reached up and snuck under Dom's shirt, tracing the man's abs. "Maybe we should get you naked first."

Dom raised one eyebrow and gave Brian a long look before backing up a step. "You're taking this better than I thought. Figured you'd bitch out of principle," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'll bitch after I get laid," Brian laughed. "And I figure, I've already gone crazy, so what's rushing between us a little really mean?"

"Not rushing it," Dom said as he reached over and tugged on Brian's shirt. "If I had been rushing this you'd know about it."

"What? You would've fucked me over the hood of the Charger?" Brian teased and helped get his shirt off.

"You have no idea, Bri. You were so close…"

"Back then?" Brian asked as he tossed his shirt aside and stepped back up next to Dom. "No way I would have guessed then."

"Don't get the wrong idea and freeze up," Dom said. He reached out and started to unbutton Brian's jeans. "But you were asking for it… even back then. My god, the way you looked at me…"

"Bullshit," Brian protested. "There was no looking going on other than thinking about the job I was doing. One glance at you and I was sure you were straight all the way."

Dom had worked down the zipper of Brian's jeans and now his hand was cupping Brian's erection. "You remember that day Vince called you a faggot?"

Brian couldn't help but tense, despite Dom's gentle touch. "You mean the day you punched me? Yeah, kinda hard to forget."

"Well, before that… when you were eating that damned awful tuna, I could feel you watching me. I knew you were mine even back then… if I had wanted you."

"So, you saying you didn't want me then? What changed, or are you just taking what you can get now?" Brian asked even as his hands moved to undo Dom's jeans too.

"This isn't pity, Brian," Dom insisted. Brian's name came out with a slight hiss when he Brian rubbed his cock. "I don't do self pity. I could go into town and get any chica I wanted. I definitely don't do pity fucks either. What changed is that I realized Letty's not who I need."

"Okay," Brian said. "That's all I wanted to know and probably enough talking." He managed to slip down to his knees even with his pants half on and swallow Dom in one move.

Any thoughts about whether or not Brian had been with men before were answered when Brian deep throated him. Dom's deep groans of appreciation reverberated off the thin walls of the motel, making Brian suck on him harder. It was tempting to make Dom cum like this, but Brian wanted more. He wanted to give into his selfishness and get what he wanted for a change.

Dom was still groaning when Brian let his cock go and stood back up. He looked at Dom for a second before turning away from him and bending over to unlace his shoes, giving Dom a good look at his ass.

"Damn, when you said you were done talking you meant it," Dom finally got out just as Brian was starting to straighten up. He slapped Brian's ass hard enough to make him sway forward. "Finish getting undressed and get in bed. I gotta grab stuff outta my bag."

Brian's hand strayed back to rub at the red spot where Dom had slapped him. "If you're not careful, I might not let you top."

"Was there any question that I would top?" Dom snorted, as he rustled around in his knapsack.

Brian flopped down on the bed and the frame creaked under his weight. He was laying on his back and grinning at Dom. "Mmm, considering your fragile ego, maybe not for this time at least." 

"I top," Dom said like that was a fact written in stone. He kept his eyes on Brian as he tossed some lube and condoms on the bed. "I don't think you're the kind that has a problem with that though."

Brian's hand moved to stroke his cock and he widened his legs, bending one of his knees. "Now what would make you think that, Dom? I like to fuck like any other man."

Dom was standing at the foot of the bed, lightly playing with himself while watching Brian. "You'll get used to it." He flopped onto the bed next to Brian the rolled on top of him.

"How bad do you want to fuck me, Dom?" Brian whispered quietly. He shifted his hips up to rub his own cock against Dom's. "Did you think about it on the way here? Did you think about it before all this shit went down?"

"Thought about it a few times," Dom grunted out. He grabbed Brian's hands and pinned them both over his head with one hand. "What about you? What were you thinking when you were being sure not to look?"

"I was thinking were a self-centered, dangerous, tough mother fucker…" Brian answered back. He didn't struggle against Dom's grip, but met his gaze evenly.

Dom's answer wasn't violence, rather a clipped snort of humour as he rubbed against Brian. "Which is exactly what gets ya hard, Bri."

"That helps," Brian admitted, "but it's not the real reason. Now, didn't I say we'd done enough talking?" He arched up against Dom to rub their cocks together.

Dom was more than happy to respond to Brian. He had always been better at action than talking. He had gotten Letty and others with showy acts behind the wheel and a sweet ride. Once he got them, he kept them if he wanted to, by being a good fuck. His actions were just as confident with Brian, but one thing was different for the first time. This was the first time that he was afraid of not keeping someone by his side.

For his part, Brian was not talking, but a steady stream of moans was directing Dom's actions as loud as words. Every touch he liked, every kiss in the right spot and Brian rewarded Dom with a deep moan. Things he really liked were rewarded with a full body shimmy that rubbed their cocks together even more.

What they were doing felt nice, but Dom wasn't willing to settle for anything less than complete satisfaction. He'd been obsessing about fucking Brian and needed to be deep in the blonde. Dom didn't ask Brian if he could fuck him, instead he simply shifted up enough so that he could push Brian's legs father apart.

Brian tightened his legs for a second, pushing back to let Dom know that he was letting this happen. After that he relaxed and let Dom start arranging him on the bed.

Dom hadn't missed the signal and it was in his nature that compelled him to reciprocate. He reached out and palmed Brian's testicles, squeezing them hard enough to remind Brian that he could hurt him, but wouldn't. He continued to play with them, but then traced his thumb underneath, teasing the sensitive spot.

"Fuck it," Brian hissed as he tried to move around under Dom. "Just get to the fucking already." He ignored Dom's chuckles at his sudden capitulation and spread his legs a little wider. "Wait too much longer and you'll be the one on the bottom."

Dom stretched out and grabbed the lube, quickly squirting some onto his fingers. When he worked one finger into Brian, he added with a smirk, "Looks like I got myself a slut. I like it."

"Not a slut," Brian got out between moans. "Keep doing that though and I won't complain.” His hips were arching up and did as much as was possible with Dom still half on top of him. He let Dom get up to two fingers then shook his head. "Enough of that. Time for the main event."

"Let's get ready to rumble," Dom commented and pulled out his fingers.

While Dom was lubing his cock, Brian groaned and glared at the other man. "I can't believe you said that…"

Brian waited until Dom went to close the bottle of lube then took over. While Dom was distracted he rolled them over so he was on top and reached back to get Dom positioned. "You’re too slow, Dom," he said as he started to sink down on Dom's cock.

Dom latched his large hands onto Brian's hips, groaning loudly with the pressure quickly overwhelming him. Even though he held onto Brian, it was the other man who knew exactly what he wanted and how. Brian's lean thighs strained as he rose up and then slid back down Dom's full length.

Brian alternated between leaning forward so he could nibble at Dom's neck and arching back to get the perfect angle. He was starting to wonder just how much stamina Dom had though. He was getting close and Dom did not look to be on the edge at all.

All it took was a few second pause while Brian was shifting and Dom had them flipped over with Brian face down on the bed. Dom ran his dick up and down the crack of Brian's ass before pushing back in with one long stroke.

"It kills you not to be in control, doesn't it?" Brian groaned out. "Well fine, you're in control. Now fuck me!"

"Like you frustrated," Dom chuckled pulling out and then just pushing in the tip of his cock into Brian. The there was a thin line of tension between them and Dom thrived on it. It fed and internal fire within that thrived only with a challenge.

Once he was on top, it only took Dom a few more minutes to get to the point of no return. He came with a roar that was probably heard by most the hotel. Pulling out he flopped down on the bed next to Brian and reached over to grab his cock and start stroking it.

Brian batted Dom's hand away with a frustrated growl. "That isn't good enough, Dom. You could at least suck me off."

"How do we ask when we want something?" Dom asked without opening his eyes.

"Fucking suck me off now if you ever wanna put your cock in my ass again," Brian answered.

Dom cracked one eye open and deadpanned, "That's one way of asking."

"I'm not asking," Brian said, moving so that he was straddling Dom's chest. "You got my ass, I get your mouth. Consider it a mutual admiration society…"

Dom cocked and eyebrow at Brian for a minute, but then twisted his head up to take the tip of Brian's cock in his mouth. The "fuck you" he mumbled around Brian's cock was clear enough to make out, but Brian was too busy moaning from the sensation to notice.

It didn't take much for Brian to cum, but that didn't mean that Dom didn't try. He sucked Brian's cock hard, taking it in deep. When he pulled away, Brian was panting heavily and hanging onto the headboard. Dom started to nibble and kiss the top of Brian's thigh.

"Are you still pissed at me?" Dom asked.

"Was not pissed at you," Brian said. "Just wanted to make sure you know I was the one in charge. Gonna carry me into the shower?"

"What are you some sort've head case bottom?" Dom teased and smacked Brian's ass. "You can either drag your carcass there, or I get all of the hot water."

Brian followed Dom into the bathroom, bitching under his voice but smiling the whole time.

 

"So, let me get this straight…" Brian sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "You rented this place over the phone?"

"Yep," Dom confirmed.

"Without looking at it?"

"Yep," Dom repeated again. They were on their way to the rental property now, driving down roads that in the states would not have qualified for roads, there was even the odd goat and chicken wandering around.

"Just because you got it from a so-called reliable source, doesn't mean it's safe or clean."

"Don't worry, Bri," Dom said, flashing a confident grin Brian's way. "We're paying enough for it and he says there's a garage. Besides, I told him that if it wasn't everything he promised, I'd find a way for him to take a look at my rims from the inside out."

"Nice, well I guess it is your money," Brian said. Then started to snicker as the rundown house and garage came into view. It looked like it was actually a pretty nice place... under all the clutter.

"What?" Dom asked at he pulled into the driveway. "He promised that it was safe and private. Looks like it to me."

"Yeah, you just need to get it cleaned up and it will look nice enough. Guessing we're not hiring anyone from town to come out here for at least while we get settled?"

"It's not that bad." Dom said those words with a shrug and slipped the stick shift into park. "We can just leave the shit in the yard. I'm sure the house isn't that bad. 'Sides, any crap we find in the house, we can just chuck it out into the yard with the rest of that junk."

"So, I suppose I'm being drafted as slave labour?" Brian asked with an obviously fake sigh. "Let's at least get the kitchen and a bedroom cleaned up first so we can crash. Then get to work tomorrow."

"You really don't have to, Bri," Dom said. He looked under a terra cotta flowerpot near the front door and found the key exactly where the landlord said it would be. "I'm not hard to live with. If we get some paper plates…"

"Don't think so. We don't gotta keep the place all organized but it needs to be clean, and there's a lot of cleaning to done here," Brian said as he looked around inside.

Dom kicked an empty beer bottle with his foot. Whoever had lived there before had left in a hurry. There was even a plate with mould growing on it, sitting on the coffee table. "I say we just junk most of it," Dom repeated his plan of action. He caught a glimpse of the promised garage through a window and he was already distracted. "Hey, why don't we go see the garage, now?"

"Well," Brian hedged, a note of curiosity showing in his voice. "We should clean the house a little but a quick look at the garage would be nice."

"The garage and then the bedroom," Dom said. He had already thrown open the patio door and was marching towards the garage.

"Damn, looks like whoever lived here before spent more time in the garage then the house," Brian said with a whistle as they looked around the well-organized garage. "They left all their tools and shit here too it looks like."

Dom looked like a kid in a candy store as he walked around the edges of the garage, his hands tracing over all over the tools. "Yeah, it's good to know they won't be coming back for it all…"  
"I don't want to know do I?" Brian asked. He was going though all the tools himself. Seeing exactly what they had to work with. He was still going through them when Dom finally mentioned going back to the house.

"I figure we go back in, check out the bedroom, fuck and then drive into town for some grub."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be along in a few minutes," Brian said as he bent over to start going through the last tool chest on the side of the garage he was going through.

Dom stopped and turned around with a smile on his face, taking in Brian's ass. In a few quick strides, Dom was behind Brian and grabbed his hips, pressing up against his ass. "We can do it here, too. Works for me."

"Hmm," Brian said. He started wiggling his ass, forgetting about the tools. "I guess this is the cleanest room in the place. We're not using fucking grease or oil for lube though."

"I'll settle for a blow job," Dom chuckled, but when he felt Brian tense, he quickly amended. "Blow jobs. Plural."

Brian straitened up and spun around. "Okay, you first," he said, pushing slightly down on Dom's shoulders. "It was your idea after all."

Dom didn't fight the downward pressure on his shoulders and shifted down to his knees. His hand snuck up under Brian's shirt and started to caress the flat stomach. "You know I wouldn't do this for anybody else."

"Damn good thing too. If you want me to stick around I don't plan on sharing," Brian said. His voice lost its hardness and turned into a moan when Dom mouthed his cock through his jeans.

The hand on Brian's hip tightened when Brian talked about leaving. "You have to stay," Dom growled against the denim in a low voice.

"I don't have to do anything," Brian answered him. His hand came to cup the back of Dom's head. He ran his fingers over the stubble, enjoying the unique contrast between that and skin at the back of Dom's neck.

"You gotta stay with me, Brian," Dom insisted. Now his fingers were working the zipper of Brian's jeans down.

Brian did not answer, just kept rubbing Dom's head and down to the back on his neck while Dom pulled his cock out. At the first feel of Dom's tongue on him, he arched back pressing his hands and head to the wall behind him.

Dom worked Brian's cock the way he approached life in general… full throttle. There was no subtly about Dom's approach, almost pressing Brian too fast with suction and a demanding tongue. Even after Brian came with a scream, Dom refused to let go of Brian's cock and sucked it even though it was over sensitized.

"Dom…" Brian begged. "Enough."

Just to prove his point, Dom sucked Brian's cock once more that forced a deep moan from the blonde. When Dom pulled away, he rested his head on Brian's thigh. "You can't leave, Brian. I won't let you."

"Long as you don't fuck up, I don't plan to leave," Brian said. “So, it's kinda up to you. Now stand up, it's your turn." He reached town to tug Dom back into a standing position and then sank to his knees.

"I've already fucked up and you didn't leave…" Dom pointed out, but he lost any train of logical thought when Brian squeezed his cock.

 

"Doesn't mean you can make a habit of it, and not with the big things," Brian said before he started licking around Dom cock. He did that for a few minutes, enjoying the growing moans from Dom, before starting to give him a blow job.

Dom didn't say much when it came to everyday conversations, but it turned out he was quite vocal when it came to love making. His groans and half coherent encouragement echoed off the walls. After he came, Dom kept running his fingers through Brian's hair.

"I'm not anywhere near perfect," Dom told Brian in a gravely voice. "I screw up."

"Just don't fuck around on me. Anything else and I'll tell you about it if it's bad enough to make me leave," Brian said, still kneeling at Dom's feet. "We still need to clean up at least someplace to sleep and store some food."

"So, we stick to my original plan with some new additions," Dom said. He seemed a little more appeased at Brian's statement. "We fucked. Now we go into town, eat and buy a new mattress. I don't wanna risk sleeping on anything we find festering in there. And as far as me fucking around, I don't."

 

They had been at the new house for almost a week now Brian thought as he looked around the house. It was still cluttered, but it was not dirty anymore. The garage on the other hand was spotless. They had been into town a few times checking things out, and Dom had decided it was time to actually open the garage up. He wanted to get a few old piecers to work on fixing up while they started to get the word out to local residents about the shop. Brian was just grabbing part of their cash to take into town and Dom was waiting out on the Ford.

"So, are we gonna fix this up to, or are we replacing it as soon as we fix something else up?" he asked Dom as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Of course we're gonna fix her up," Dom said, patting the dash board. "Just because she's a little rough around the edges, doesn't mean we should abandon her."

"Cool, figure we can fix her up some then. Maybe not her looks, but the engine and shit in case we ever need to get out of here. Something that won't stand out. Then fix up something a little sleeker for around here," Brian said. Unspoken between them was the fact that they were both technically on the run, even though it was not a real worry where they were now.

"Yeah…" Dom agreed with one word. For him, that was enough and he started the car. He revved the engine and peeled down the gravel back road. As they were getting closer to town, Dom took his right hand of the steering wheel and rested on Brian's thigh. He didn't try to move it up to Brian's groin, but just occasionally squeezed or gave a gentle pat.

They drove through town and to the combination junkyard and used car lot that Dom had checked out on their last trip into town. "Gonna have to forage for most our parts so I want to try to get something that can at least make it back to the house under its own power," Dom said.

They pulled up as the gaudy plastic flags were flapping in the afternoon breeze. "You let me do all the talking once we find out what we want, Bri," Dom said.

"That'd be a good thing as me trying to negotiate, and probably not understanding half they say, would not work too well," Brian snorted. "We might wanna think about getting a truck and two cars to work on. We're gonna need a way to haul parts from here."

"Yeah," Dom agreed again with one word. He had no problem with that plan and put on his game face, ready to negotiate. When he was expecting a sleazy used care salesman to come out, two young women in skimpy outfits instead greeted them.

"Hola, senor," one of the girls giggled and smiled at Dom. She took one look at Brian and then asked, "Americano?"

Brian just watched as Dom and the girls started talking too fast for him to really follow. Since he could not listen to the conversation, he had plenty of time to watch them and he was not liking what he was seeing. Dom was definitely leaning into the girls' personal space and smiling too much. He started glaring at Dom, but as Dom was not looking back the only ones who saw were the girls.

The girl with the large gold hoop earrings smirked at Brian and laid her hand on Dom's biceps, allowed by the fact that Dom usually favoured wife-beaters. He understood enough Spanish to pick up that the girl was complimenting Dom on his physique and manliness.

"Okay, that's enough," Brian said, pushing his way between Dom and the girls. "Can I talk to you a minute, Dom?" He ignored Dom's look of annoyance and pulled him over to the far side of the car. "What's with you letting those girls feel up after we have not been here even a week."

"It's just part of bargaining on the price," Dom sighed heavily. "They flirt, I flirt back… they try to screw me over the price, I don't let them…"

Brian's eyes narrowed. "So, this is no big deal? You'll be doing this every time you want to buy something?"

Dom had been used to dealing with Letty's jealousy, but she had handled it differently. She would swear and scare off any other women, then proceed to mark her territory. That usually involved jumping him, but this shit with Brian, he was having trouble dealing with. This wasn't part of the game he was used to playing.

"It's nothing real, Brian," Dom told him and reached out and laid his hand on Brian's waist.

"And is this something real? Or are you just making sure you get a good deal on the live in help?" Brian asked.

"Brian, please…" Dom growled under his breath. "Don't all bitchy about this. I didn't mean anything like that."

"Fine, you go 'bargain' with the cute little girls over there. I'm going to go look around the lot so I don't have to watch," Brain said as he shrugged Dom's hand off his waist.

Dom didn't care that the girls were watching when he strode after Brian. He grabbed the other man back of his shirt. It only took a moment before Dom had Brian pressed up again an old Buick and pretty much molesting him with his hands and mouth.

It was a good five minutes before Brian came up for air, and he stood just blinking slowly at Dom for another minute. "Okay, maybe I was overreacting, just a little bit," he finally said. "But you don't need to flirt with them you know."

"That wasn't flirting," Dom denied. "I was just being friendly."

"Oh, you were flirting. Maybe, maybe you didn't mean anything by it, but you were flirting and they were responding. Hell, one of those bitches looked over at me and smirked when she saw I was getting upset," Brian said.

"Then why didn't you tell those chicas to fuck off them?" Dom asked. He moved his head and started to nuzzle Brian's neck. "If you want something, then protect it."

"I would have if you weren't the one who started it with them." Brian gave Dom a quick kiss then pushed him away. "Now go finish what you have to do while I look around."

Brian was satisfied when he heard raised voices coming from the direction Dom was haggling with the girls. He was so caught up in checking out a gearbox that he didn't notice the change of tide. When he turned around the girls were laughing a giggling again. This time they weren't fawning over Dom, but rather they were looking at him. When he met their gaze, they only broke out in another giggle fit.

"Bastard better not have just told them I'm jealous or something," Brian muttered to himself as he tried to ignore them and go back to checking out the gearbox. When it came down to it though, he would put up with that if it stopped the flirting.

Dom sauntered over to Brian and made a show of palming Brian's ass. "I got us a good deal and just for you, they threw in that gear box for free."

Brian looked over at the girls again and narrowed his eyes before turning back to Dom and relaxing into his touch. "It's probably one of the nicest parts on this lot," he said to Dom. "I'm gonna drive our beast back while you get take the first car, okay?"

Dom gave Brian a little smirk. "They volunteered to deliver them, but I don't want them know where we live, so yeah, we'll take one now and then come back for the other three over the next week. I told them we had to get the money together, so it doesn't look like we just have cash lying around."

"Sounds good. I'll follow you back in case the new car doesn't make it all the way home," Brian said.

Dom could tell by watching Brian's expression in the rearview mirror all the way home that he was still pissed off. If that was not enough, Brian slammed the door on the car and just watched Dom approach, his arms folded over his chest and slim figure leaned against the hood.

"Wanna fuck first or start on the engine?" Dom asked.

"Fuck. Why don't you drop your pants and bend over the hood, Dom," he said, patting the car he was leaning on.

"Cause I don't do that sort of thing," Dom answered. He hooked his thumbs in hoops of his jeans and considered Brian. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope, no problem here," Brian said. He gave Dom a chance to relax before continuing. "At least not as long as you get your ass bent over his hood."

"I don't take it up the ass," Dom growled low and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do it in Lompoc and I'm not gonna start now."

"So it's okay if I give up my ass for you, but you're too good to do the same," Brian said. "After that stunt you pulled back there I think things need to be a little fairer here. So if you want me to keep bending over, you need to bend over too."

"I'm willing to suck you off…" Dom offered. He moved closer to Brian and reached out to place his hands on the hood. Their bodies were close, but Dom didn't touch him. "Then, I could fuck you so good you'd scream."

"You're just not getting it are you Dom. You're willing to put up with sucking me off so you can fuck me." Brian twisted away from Dom and started walking out of the garage.

"Brian…" Dom called out and followed after Brian. "Brian! Don't you fucking walk away from me!"

"Not like I'm leaving or anything, Dom," Brian said over his shoulder as he kept walking. "Don't mean I'm gonna stay in here and let you fuck me cuz those girls got you all worked up."

"This is not about some crazy chicas," Dom snapped. His pace had increased and he grabbed Brian's shoulder, spinning around. "And you'd better believe you're not leaving… I won't let you."

"Damn you, I already said I was not leaving," Brian said as he tried to wiggle out of Dom's grasp. "Just cuz I'm staying does not mean I'm going to be your whore when you don't have girls around."

"You think I treat you like a whore?" Dom spat and tightened his grip. "Just I want to fuck you? Well, maybe I should show you how I would treat a whore to show you the difference!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing. I just told you I'd stay but I didn't want you fucking me like this." Brian was putting an effort to fighting as Dom pushed him up against the wall and started to undo his pants. He was not trying to hurt Dom though and that kept him from putting up much of a fight.

"That wasn't fucking with you," Dom hissed, starting to run his hands possessively over Brian's hip and ass. "I don't hurt you. I didn't fuck around with those girls. I don't treat you like some prison bitch or a whore."

"I gotta give up my ass even if I don't want too and you don't ever give it up," Brian protested even though he was starting to move with Dom instead of against him.

"I know you like it, Bri," Dom growled low into Brian's ear. "So why fight it? I'm just trying to do what's best for us both." He kept Brian's hand pinned with one and with the other he lowered his own zipper.

"Yeah, I do like it. Guess I should just give in like the good little whore I am, huh?" Brian almost whispered as he stopped fighting and waited for Dom to get on with it.

Dom moved to kiss and nuzzle at Brian's hair. "Doesn't make you a whore to like being fucked," he said against the slight curls. "Just means you're a bottom, Bri. One of the reasons I like ya so much."

That got a reaction from Brian, even though he did not start fighting Dom again. "Fine, when I need to fuck I'll find someone else. Don't worry, I don't get in the mood too often," he half taunted Dom.

"You're a selfish prick, you know that?" Dom breath was hot in Brian's ear with that hiss statement. "Now you're acting like a slut, talking about going out and fucking around just cause I can't give you everything."

"Selfish and a slut, huh? This coming from the guy who wants me to put out like a slut while he keeps his asshole virgin," Brian said. The heat was going out of his words though as Dom kept touching him and pushing against him.

"Just keep yapping, Brian," Dom growled. "Whatever you say isn't gonna make me bend over. It isn't going to make stop touching you."

Brian finally gave up on arguing and let Dom take charge. For all the arguing the fucking over the hood of the car was almost calm. It was rough, and Dom seemed very focused on what he was doing, but it was like he was making a point.

After he came, Dom stayed inside of Brian for as long as possible and kept him pinned to the hood. He kissed and nipped at the back of Brian's neck possessively. "Don't you understand it yet, Brian?" he asked with his lips just brushing the over sensitized skin. "You belong to me. I'm not gonna let one of your little hang ups mess this up."

"You win, for now," Brian said. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop wanting to fuck you or someone else."

"If I catch you with anyone else, I'll kill them," Dom told him. He pulled out of Brian quickly and turned away from him. "I'll kill them."

"Yeah, well you better remember that works both ways." Brian pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and then cleaned off the car and then himself. "Though if it's some bitch I might have to kill you instead."

"I never cheated on Letty," Dom blurted out, watching Brian clean up and picked his own shirt up off the ground. "Not once. Sure, I flirt and might've touched a little, but I never stuck my dick where it didn't belong."

"Well learn not to touch and tone the flirting the fuck down." Brian kept talking when Dom started to reply. "Nope, we're done talking here. I'm going to put together something to eat while you get the clothes out of the dryer and put them away."

Dom wasn't going to argue over that. Brian hadn't said to fold them, just put them away after all. "Okay," Dom said. "Maybe we can go out for a drive after… you can drive."

"Scared what I'll make for dinner if I'm still mad?" Brian called over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.

"I was trying to be romantic, asshole," Dom grumbled under his breath and followed towards the house.

 

"What's the name of this lake again?" Brian asked as he got out of the car.

"Something long and complicated," Dom grinned back. "Doesn't matter what it's called, as long as it's cold and wet."

"And big enough to get some real swimming in. Maybe we can even play Marco Polo. I'll kick your ass at that," Brian said.

Dom tipped his sunglasses up and glared at Brian. "I don't play kid's games. I'm just gonna hang out on the beach. You can go splash around all you want."

Brian took a long look around the secluded lake and smiled slowly. "But if you swim with me we can skinny-dip. It'll be like the shower but better."

"I don't think so," Dom shook his head. He dropped a towel onto the sand and moved it around with foot until it was stretched out to his satisfaction. "I'm all for the naked part, but my ass is staying out of the water."

"Oh no you don't," Brian teased as he stripped down to his boxers. "We came to relax at a lake, a place with lots of water, but we can work on our tans first. Well, I can work on my tan and you can stay the same color."

Dom sat down on the towel and patted the space between his bent legs. "You'll need lots of lotion. Don't want you to burn, gringo…"

"So this was your cunning plan with the whole lake thing huh?" Brian said as he settled between Dom's legs with a happy sigh. "I think I need to get sunscreen put on more often."

Dom applied the oil to his hands and then started to massage Brian's shoulders. "I wasn't just thinking about fucking," Dom said seriously. "Just thought it would nice to get outside. I remember you talked about surfing, so I figured you'd like the lake. It's not the ocean, but…"

"It's cool. Kinda peaceful here in a way the ocean isn't. Just don't let me fall asleep for too long and roast one side even through this sunscreen," Brian said.

Dom lay back on the towel and pulled Brian back down to rest against his stomach. Dom's hands traced absently over Brian's abs, circling Brian's belly button with one finger. "I brought Quilmes…"

"That a hint for me to get you a beer?" Brian asked with a groan, then leaned over to flip the lid of the cooler open and grab two beers. "You didn't stop with the touching and rubbing though so I got no complaints."

Dom kept his left hand flat on Brian's and took the beer with the other hand, taking a long swallow. "This is nice," Dom said and after another sip he added, "Sorta reminds of going to the beach with my family when I was a kid."

"It's nice here overall. Things are working out with the house and shop better then I'd hoped," Brian said as he lifted Dom's hand and put it back on his shoulder. "Damn, I just realized I didn't lay my blanket out. I might have to just sunbath on top of you."

"Works for me," Dom said with a grunt and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for over half an hour before Brian started to stir again when his skin was sticking to Dom's. He stood up and hooked his fingers on the elastic of his boxers. "I think it's time to cool off. C'mon, Dom."

Dom just grunted and wiggled around a bit on his blanket, settling back in. "Told ya I was not gonna get in there, but you have fun. I'll watch."

Brian prodded Dom in the stomach with his foot. "Dom, it's hot out… what's with your aversion to water?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" Dom said, not opening his eyes. "I can't swim alright. So going into the big wet place where I'll drown is not something I want to do today."

Brian tried to hide his smile. "What if I promised we wouldn't go any deeper than our waists?"

"As long as we're not going in too deep," Dom allowed. He decided he could ignore the half formed smile as long as Brian was not actually laughing. "And as long as you're giving me a blowjob as incentive once we get in there."

Dom waded in until the water was lapping just past his knees. He dug his toes into the sand and refused to wade any deeper. "This is good. I'm wet, you're wet… so how about that blowjob now?"

"Blowjob and then swimming lessons. You're gonna learn how to swim over the next few months so we can play games in the water. Games with really fun prizes," Brian said.

"Are you resorting to black mail, O'Connor?" Dom growled and waded slighter deeper into the water after Brian who was walking backwards.

"Not black mail," Brian answered with a grin and moved deeper into the warm depth. "Just taking advantage of the situation."

"If it's good enough I'll let you give me a lesson, a quick lesson," Dom said when Brian stopped moving. "Now get to work."

Brian kneeled down in the water and it came up just under his pecs. He reached out and ran a hand over Dom's well-defined abs. He leaned in close and started by licking water drops from Dom's abdomen. "You like people to all but worship you, don't you? I'm not complaining… since you keep in such good shape."

Brian took his time on the blowjob, enjoying rocking back and forth in the water. As soon as Dom came, he stood up and started pulling him further out into the water. "We're gonna get started while you're still all happy and not arguing," he said with a grin.

Brian broke away from Dom and dove under the water. Dom was up to his armpits in water and scowling as he watched Brian surface, shaking the water from his hair. "Italians don't float… we have a tendency to sink."

Brian grinned and dived back under, running his hands down Dom's legs. "Nope, no concrete shoes so I think you're safe from the whole sinking thing. Now relax and let’s get you on your back for your first lesson."

Dom waited until Brian swam close and grabbed him around the waist with one arm. With his free hand, he grabbed Brian's cock and gave it a squeeze. "Sure you don't want to do something else?"

"Yeah, but unless you want to get out of the water and get on your back, we're going to start your swimming lessons right now with floating," Brian said. "So take a deep breath while we get you up and floating."

Dom sighed and let Brian go. He spread out his arms and bent his knees so that the water lapped over his shoulders, but his feet didn't leave the sandy bottom. "See, floating…"

Brian moved next to him and all at once put one hand behind Dom's back and used the other to sweep his legs off the bottom of the lake. "Now, I'm holding you up so you can straighten out and start to float."

Dom's body was tense and he wasn't floating. "Remind me why I'm doing this?" Dom ground out.

"To make me happy," Brian replied with a chuckle. "Now relax."

"There's five fucking feet of water under me, Bri. I'm not going to relax here. Can't we go home and try this in the bathtub or something?"

Brian leaned in a whispered into Dom's ear. "I've never seen you scared before, Dom."

"I'm not fucking scared. I'm just not liking the idea of breathing water when you figure out I'm too big to float," Dom said.

Brian kept one hand under Dom's back and with the other, he caressed his hand over Dom's abdomen. "Just think about my mouth on your cock…"

"Why don't we skip the imagining and get to that part?" Dom asked with a lazy grin.

'"There, see, you're relaxing already. I'm going to start shifting my hands down. Don't tense up. They'll just be an inch or two under you if you start to sink," Brian said.

"You owe me…" Dom muttered under his breath, but stayed afloat in his current position. "Acting like a freakin' rubber ducky."

Brian hummed a few bars of "My Rubber Ducky" while letting his gaze roam over Dom's body. "Okay, short lesson today. You keep floating like that and I'm going to push you slowly over to the shore. You just keep thinking about the fact that while you're moving the water's getting shallower."

Brian started to push Dom and the big man allowed it for a short distance before his body started to become unsteady in the water. He moved quickly and put his feet down, groaning with relief when he felt sand between his toes. "Yeah, that was fun. Can we go home now?"

"Hell no. You're getting back on the beach and gonna watch me swim around until you're horny enough to come back in the water to get me," Brian said quickly before diving under the water and swimming away. A few moments later his head popped up a ways away and he started treading water. "I hope you brought lube though because there's no way you're using sunscreen to fuck me." Before Dom could answer, he slipped back under the water.

Brian found out that when properly motivated that Dom could indeed overcome a fear. He had been swimming for about twenty minutes with Dom sitting on the shore, staring at him with hungry eyes when he dove under the water, but when he broke the surface Dom was there. The big man seized Brian around the waist and dragged him back to the shore.

"Took you long enough to find the lube," Brian said, still laughing as Dom pulled him out of the water and tossed him on a blanket. The laughing started back up as chuckling once they were done and laying side by side in the sun. "We're coming out here at least once a week while the weather is nice."

"Twice if you bribe me properly…" Dom answered, resting his hand on Brian's hip. "But don't go thinking I'm a fish or anything. I'm just humouring you."

"And don't go thinking I'm just a bottom. I'm just humouring you," Brian answered back with a teasing grin.

 

Brian heard a car horn blast from the yard and sighed as he stepped away from the car he was working on. "I'll see who it is," he said to Dom who was working under the chasse. He got a grunt in reply and couldn't help but smile. Dom wasn't being rude, he was just engrossed in the car.

When Brian stepped into the yard, he saw the woman from the scrap yard dressed in a skimpy sundress. "Dominic, here?" she asked in a thick accent. "He called, gringo."

"Yeah, he's working on a car. What can I do you for," Brian asked. He was being friendly but making sure he was between her and the garage.

"I talk to Dominic," she shook he said and gave Brian a doubtful once over. "Business."

"When you come back wearing some clothes I'll think about it. Until then you can talk to me. He's busy and you know this is just as much my business as his," Brian let his grin slip and started looming. "While I don't having a problem trusting him, you and your skank of a sister are another matter."

"Clelia don't deal with no bitch," the woman hissed at Brian. "You get Dominic out here. Tell him we do business now. Need the car now. The fast car I order! You tell Dominic that. No car, no money."

"Look, you want a fast car, you know we're the best, but we don't need your money. So either learn to deal with me or go home," Brian said.

Brian could tell the woman was weighing her dislike of him with her need for the car. "I need the car," she finally conceded. "The fast car the cops can't catch with the drug places."

"That custom job we've been working on," Brian said as he put the pieces together. "I wondered about a few of those things, but hadn't figured out we were making drug running cars. You can pack your ass and your money and get back in your car. We don't help people run drugs."

"Just wait 'til your man comes into town again and we'll see," she huffed at Brian, but she was already moving towards her car. "You'll need the cash bad enough some day."

"Oh, don't worry," Brian said as the car started to pull away. "I'm going to have a long talk with my man. Right after I take a nice long run." Without saying anything to Dom he took off down the driveway in a hard run.

When Brian came back into the yard, his t-shirt was tucked into his back pocket and his muscles ached. Dom was pacing back and forth, looking pissed. "Where the fuck where you?"

"Trying to decide if I should beat the shit out of you," Brian said, getting in Dom's personal space. "God damn fucking drug running cars. I'm not all black and white about things here, man, but I'm not getting involved with drugs like that."

"You're just pissed about that chica coming here." Dom reached out and pulled the shirt from Brian's back pocket. "I didn't fuck her and won't fuck her, so you can get over it. Stop using that drug shit as a excuse to get pissy with me."

"Not making an excuse, Dom. I'm serious about this drug shit. I don't mind making some druggie a nice car to drive around town, but I'm not making the cars that help get shit back home," Brian said. "That and I'm pissed you tried to sneak this by me."

"Sneak what by you?" Dom snorted. "There was nothing worth telling you. Last time I picked up a shipment from them, they asked for a speed machine. I didn't ask what they were gonna use it for and they didn't tell me."

"Maybe not explicitly, but you knew. You knew I was helping put together a transport car and didn't think it was worth mentioning. Fuck man, just get that car out of here and don't take any more jobs like that. I'm going back to the house."

Dom reached out and grabbed Brian's pec. "I'll get rid of the car, but are you still acting like a fucking cop? You knew what I was."

"Jacking shit from some asshole. Not a huge deal to me now. Making cars for some local big shots, also not a problem. Helping get drugs to some kids on the street back home. That's not gonna be happening. Just get rid of the car and don't hide shit like that from me again."

Dom's tight grip loosened and his thumb started to rub over Brian's reddening skin. The look on Dom's face had also changed and relaxing somewhat. "I can respect that," he said. "You've got principles. I understand that. So, I won't sell that car… or any car to them."

Brian's frown evened out and he smiled briefly. "We don't gotta piss them off, and as long as we're not helping them actually move the drugs it's all cool. I do know they're the ones with money and power here. There's just gotta be some limits."

Dom's hand had now moved from Brian's pec to his shoulder. He quickly used the position to pull Brian against him and into an embrace. "I don't do limits very well, but, ah… I'm willing to try… for you."

"Try? There's no try about this, Dom. I don't think you get that this is a big deal. Not sure if it's you not telling me, or the fact that you were doing it to begin with. So just go take care of it and I'll go make something to eat," Brian said.

"Yeah, okay…" Dom agree and let Brian pull away, but when the other man was at the door of the house, Dom called out, "Brian…"

Brian stopped with his hand the knob. "What, Dom?" he asked without turning.

"Just remember that I… love ya, okay?" Dom said quickly. "Not that it's a big deal or anything."

"I know, Dom," Brian said. "If I didn't know that and I didn't kinda love you too I'd have been gone before this."


End file.
